super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Falcon
"Show Your Moves!" Personality Abilities History on Li After the events of the Subspace Emissary, Captain Falcon was planning to hold a victory party, since it was one of the few times he experienced a victory in his life and didn’t have to fear of bounty hunters hunting him down after the fact, although it was cut short due to the vortex of disasters that caused Li to come into existence. So instead of riding his Blue Falcon through the crowds of his comrades and firing off his confetti cannon as planned, he drove it directly into a black hole that spat him out onto the new planet. It wasn’t a peaceful transition either. The man awoke within a pile of confetti and shrapnel of his racecar. He gave his glorious machine a proper send off and began to wander the wastelands in search of some kind of refuge. He’d been in worse situations before, but it's been quite a long while since he was dumped on some strange alien planet, he wasn’t the prime bounty hunter that he used to be, but he was able to manage survival until he came across the bubble that was the Life Sphere. He was quick to get adjusted to the Life Sphere’s way of life, especially when a lot of the higher ups in the society were people he knew from the Subspace event. Life was no longer about racing and the entertainment of a vehicle based sport, so the Captain had to find another way to earn a living. It didn’t take long for him to turn to the Life Sphere’s Police Force considering that at the time their primary force was a bunch of kids in diapers and mushroom hats. It was then that Captain Falcon got back into the thrill of the fight. The man was a thrill seeker,and there was no question about that, so when they gave him a badge and a task he risked life and limb to get it done, which earned him enough attention to be offered the task of being the chief of police. Captain Falcon would hate nothing more than to be stuck behind a desk, so he refuted the offer. When news came about the defeat of Genesect and the police were gunning after Megaman and Team Plasma for trying to contain the beast, that’s when Captain Falcon couldn’t watch anymore. He knew that he wasn’t the best for the job, but the current captain had no clue what he was doing so Captain Falcon stepped up. While it was too late to set off the warrant for Team Plasma, Captain Falcon had the old chief of police make a public apology to Megaman for his actions. From then forth, Captain Falcon was left with what he feared most: the 9-5 desk job. He supposed it was an even sacrifice, he put himself through tasks and assignments he hated and cared little for, but in the end it would make the force something far more desirable. Not that he could ever get the Toads to do actual Police work. They were a lazy bunch. Day in and day out, he felt conflicted. He didn’t want to continue doing what he was doing, he wanted to go out and get to the action, but on that same token he couldn’t see someone taking his place. So, he continued to sacrifice his freedom, for the sake of the Life Sphere and its police force. In that same sense though, he was less Captain Falcon and far more melancholy. Then the Kremling invasion happened. Was that a day he would remember for ages! There he was, cramped at his desk, filing a report on some kind of living glove being found dragging himself into the Life Sphere and whether or not a living object should be considered a citizen. Then he heard action going on outside his office! He leapt off his desk and raced outside to confront the invaders and he had never felt so alive. There were two other people there, he didn’t really get to know them, one of them was a dog or something. Revitalized and re-energized, the Captain went back to work, though sometimes ditching his office in order to get his fill of action. While that left some files to be late, Captain Falcon was feeling better by the day! Between shifts, he was even re-cobbling what was left of the Blue Falcon so that he could get that thrill of the fight back. He even joined in on a Halloween event in the meantime. It was all fine and good, until the Leaders were kidnapped by his archenemy, Black Shadow. He had no idea what he was doing on this planet or how he became the head of the Starvia or whatever, but he had to confront it. He entered the rescue team and provided them with his newly repaired Blue Falcon to give them a fighting chance to keep up with Black Shadow’s racer. Was he ever glad he joined in on that adventure, he met some of his new favourite friends that way. Most notably Sheik, though he never got the chance to lift with his best bro. Regardless, he was happy about the turnout (minus Samus becoming infected) and that’s when he realized, why couldn’t he do things like this more often? In turn, he appointed a couple of officers he trusted and divided some of the paperwork amongst them, though that did not mean he was without some himself. It did mean he had a better opportunity to get out there and help his fellow Smash Brothers bash some infected skulls in. Known Battles No Sunshine Stadium battles have been recorded Trivia None yet Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Game and Watch Characters